BATMAN VS TWILIGHT
by gotham knight jon
Summary: Batman has to fight vampires and Edward cUllen and save Gotham City! New version of my old story
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note** Hey guys! i wrote Batman vs Twilight when I was really young so I could make my friend angry because shes a big fan of twilight and i'm not. So! i did a new version which is better than the other one. hope you guys anjoy and its not meant to be serious so don't get upset.

* * *

Batman was riding in his Tumbler. He smashed a concrete out of the way. Then he saw a car crash and drive up to it and got out and had a look at the driver.

"Are you okay?" he asked but the person was dead. So Batman got back ino his Tumbler and drove off. And he broke through a fence like in Batman Begins and it went all over the road). The ploice couldn't catch him because he was batman

Batman got back to his mansion and pakred the Tumbler in the cave. And then went inside and changed into a suit.

"Hello Alfred, I'm back" said Bruce Wayne.

"Hello mister Wayne sir," said Alfred "How was your trip?"

"Someone was in car accident but it was boring before that."

"Do you need dinner master Wayne or are you not hungry?"

"I am fine Alfred." said Bruce Wayne and he went upstairs to bed.

* * *

But then in Gotham there was a man was wakling down the street. And suddenly and person puched him to the ground and he screamed!

"Who are you!?" he said because he was afraid.

"My name is death because you are about to die!" and the guy bit the man. And he died.

* * *

**Authors note H**ey guys tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Yeah thanks man! i love the Dracula book since I was young so that's why i hate Twilight so much.

* * *

Bruce Wayne went downstairs and got the cereal to eat. And turned on the television to doing some weights and the news came on.

"This just in! There has been an attacks on drivers on the road and guys in an alley last night!" Said the reporter. "I don't think that the person suffered but they had bite marks on their neck which means a vampire killed them."

Bruce Wayne threw a weight at the television and it broke. The television not the weight

'Vampires. Whyd it have to be vampires?" yelled Bruce Wayne and he threw another weight at the televison to kill it again.

"Master Wayne! You have to stop breaking the televisions sir!" said Alfred who was nearby and he picked it up to throw it away.

"Its those bloody vampires Alfred I hate them."

"But vampires are not real Master Wayne! The news was wrong because theyre not real so its probably a gang who think they are."

But Bruce Wayne ran downstairs and started to put on the Batsuit! But he looked out the Batcave and saw it was sunny outside. And then he laughed and put the Batsuit back.

"I forgot, the vampires no like sunlight!" said Bruce Wayne "I will do this at night instead."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note** Hey man nah I don't want to do the hunger games because i dont like it that much and havent read the books. And my friend doesnt like the hunger Games. But I might do it one day so thanks for telling me

* * *

When it was night Bruce Wayne was on the roof in the city and looking at the streets. He was sitting on the roof and didn't know what to find the vampies with. But he was dressed as Batman so he put on hs badass goggles and looked around but couldn't' see anything.

"Hmm maybe Alfred was right and there are not vampires here." said Batman but to himself because he was the only person on the roof. But then he heard someone scream and it was from the park! Batman used his cape and flew.

Then he was in the park!

There was a woman who had her dog and a vampire was biting it! and she was hitting him with her handbag and stuff.

"Stop hurting my dog you awful man!"

And then the vampire kicked her and she fell down and died! And he kept eating the dogs blood. Then Batman landed and put the cape away and the vampire was confused because he didnt seen Batman land.

"Who are you? What are you doing there!" yelled the vampire and he dropped the dog.

"I'M BATMAN" screamed Batman! And he punched the vampire and the mouth fell off because of the spike things on the arm which flew off and hit him. So the vampire ran away and Batman went to look at the dog and the woman. But they were dead.

"Damnit I can't save people." said Batman. But then the dog came back because the vampire bit it and he was a vampire dog! So Batman kicked the dog and it hit the wall and blew up because it was tiny and Batman was really strong. Then there were sirens away and Batman had to run.

But he had vampire blood on his arm! So he could make the blood tell him where the base was.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce Wayne got out of bed in the morning and hit his head on the doorframe and fell down. But he went downstairs without falling down so that was good. Alfred was at the stairs.

"Your father wasn't as clumsy Master Wayne."

"You never met my father!"

"Yes I did Master Wayne"

"Oh sorry."

Then when Alfred went away to get Bruce his breakfast A VAMPIRE JUMPED IN THE WINDOW AND GRABBED BRUCE! But he punched the vampire in the mouth and its jaw fell to piece as it yelled at him (because it was the same one from last night).

"Ow that took me all night to fix you bastard!"

Bruce wayne frowned and smashed the chair on the vampire's head and kicked him in the face. It started to bleed and there was blood on the floor. Bruce grabbed it and threw him at the wall. The vampire hit the wall and puked up some more blood.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" screamed Bruce! And he was angry because his shirt was white but now it was red because covered in blood. The vampire started to cry and Bruce slapped him

"WHO ARE YOU!?" said Bruce and he punchied the vampire again to make it talk and its teeth broke.

"I'm Jasper but he'll kill me if I tell you!" said Jasper and he started to cry. So Bruce threw him out the window and let him fall down.

"There now the vampire will die because of sunlight." said Bruce Wayne. But then he looked out and there was no smoke but sparkling! Because the vampire was running away and the sunlight not burning it.

"Oh hell no!" yelled Bruce and he slide out of the room. And Alfred walked up with breakfast

"Master Wayne what happened in there!"

"Alfred I have to go hunt a vampire" said Bruce and he went to the batcave.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce Wayne got into the Batman suit and left the Batcave with his Tumbler and he drove down the road looking for the vampires. He had a thing in the Tumbler that could find the vampires because they were not human but it wasn't finding them so he wents to the forest place. to keep looking.

"Damn the device isn't working" said Batman "I should get a new one because its not finding them"

So he drive around for more just to make sure because he didn't want Lucius Fox to feel bad about making something that doesn't working.

But just then a deer ran out! and Batman hit the tumbler brakes so that the deer wouldn't get hit. And the Tumbler stopped just in time and the deer ran off alright but then a giant dog came run out and hit the Tumbler! It fell down.

"Damn dogs running around without their owners! Why do they always come to me and seem like attack" said Batman.

But then he looked over and the dog _turned into a human! _Batman jumped out of the Tumbler and kicked the guy! And he hit the tree all hard and got hurt by it.

"Ow you kicked me!" said the guy. and Batman kickied him again

"WHERE ARE THEY" yelled Batman! And the guy tried to turn back into the dog but Batman kicked him and the guy couldn't. (batman was angry because he hit his head on the way out not because the guy)

"I don't know! They said they were in a house in the trees but I can't finde them and that's all I want to do man."

"Silly wolfman I can find them now go away!" said Batman got back into the Tumbler to find the ho**use!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was inside the house and Edward! was sitting on a massive chair in the middle of the room. There was steps that made the chair up off the ground and he was taller than the other people there.

"I swear to you Edward the Batman is out there and he is real!" said the vampire with the hurt mouth. "He hit me and then my teeth were coming out because of the strength."

"Jasper you complain about everything shut up." said Edward. And he hit Jasper on the head but not the mouth because he was just being upset and wasn't trying to hurt the vampire.

"We need to prepare because the Batman is a good detective and he finds everyone who does the crime!" said the doctor guy and everyone was nodding. Because they knew it was true.

"Alright then what should we do"

"We can build an eletric fence but that would keep away the deer we need to eat." said the Alice vampire.

"My face hurst"

"Shut up Jasper!" said Edward! "Yes you are right about the deer but we are eating the human blood now! so don't worry about that but Batman has a suit that doesn't get the electricity from tasers so the fence won't work."

"I know we can turn him into vampire! And then he can be with us." Said the doctor.

"That's a great plan!" said Edward with laughter! "I like that."

"THEN YOU'Re GONNA LOVE ME!" yelled Batman! And he punched Edward and made him fall down the steps

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
